Transferring large files between computers can cause various issues. For example, interrupted communication can disrupt a file transfer and may result in loss of progress. This may require a restart of a file transfer and resending of files that have previously been sent. This can be an inefficient use of resources and time.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.